


Chocolat

by dazzler



Category: Death Note
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Feeding, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and L have a late night together during the investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolat

 

Light sat with a stack of case files that came up to his ankles, laptop propped open next to him on the couch. Around it lay the carnage of L’s midnight snacks, half-eaten chocolate boxes and empty plates. L was crouching on the floor beside him and lining up photographs on the carpet. The other members of the task force had already gone home. 

It was only the third night of being chained together, but so far Light had always been the one to suggest they go to bed. Apparently L didn’t need sleep to function. Light couldn’t help but feel somewhat competitive about this, so he suggested that tonight they stay up and look through data on the Yotsuba employees one more time.

“Could you pass me a chocolate?” L asked without looking up from his work. Light grumbled but plucked one from a nearby box and held it out.

He gave a startled yelp as L’s lips closed around his fingers, teeth scraping the skin slightly as L licked the truffle out of his hand.

“What,” he said, “the hell.”

“Mm,” said L, chewing it and frowning a little, “coconut. I wanted a caramel. Is there one with the peanuts on top?”

“Get it yourself,” Light said, turning back to his computer and wiping his hand on his pants, trying to scrub out the sensation of the suction of L’s mouth.

“But Light,” L said. He held up one limp wrist, jingling the handcuff chain. “Considering our current position, it is much more convenient for you to pass it to me.”

Light scowled and picked up the chocolate with a little too much force, thin shell cracking and getting caramel on his fingers. He shoved it toward L, whose tongue curled over it and began to lap up the stickiness left behind. Light felt goosebumps prickle up his arms.

“Was that one good?” he asked, voice cracking a little.

L nodded. “How about a ganache next?”

He fed L for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, holding out pieces of chocolate and letting L suckle at his hand, watching L’s throat work as he swallowed. Using his superior powers of observation, Light noted that they were both hard.

“Which one do you want now?” His hand hovered over the box.

“Surprise me,” L said.

This time, he didn’t pick up a chocolate first, but L’s lips still parted for him as Light pushed his fingers into L’s mouth, pressing down against the muscle of his tongue and feeling L shudder around him. L closed his eyes and made a low noise in the back of his throat.

When Light drew back, L rearranged himself so he was sitting at Light’s feet, legs folded beneath him.

“Please, Light,” he said, eyes wide. “I’d like to taste you now.”

“Yeah,” Light breathed, having difficulty with coherent thought as L shoved his legs open and unbuttoned his pants. When he felt L’s tongue hot and wet through the cotton of his underwear, he gripped the side of the couch, taking a shaky breath to try and hold himself together. Although L was the one on his knees, Light felt like he was totally under his control.

L yanked the fabric aside, then hooked his hands around Light’s thighs and leaned in to nuzzle at his thickening cock. Light shivered as the cold of the handcuff chain brushed against his leg, reaching down to tangle a hand in L’s hair.

“Bon appetit,” L announced, and Light would’ve rolled his eyes, but L flattened his tongue and dragged it over the head, tonguing the slit and drawing a strangled gasp from him. By the time that wet heat closed around the tip of his cock, Light was struggling to keep himself from outright moaning.

“Oh god,” he said, sucking in breath as L began to move, sliding his head up and down and taking Light in all the way. His hands moved over Light’s hips, pressing into the hollows beneath his hipbones. “This is...”

Light looked down, drinking in the sight of L, face flushed, mouth red and shining and stretched wide around him, his pupils blown with lust. Light noticed L’s hand stroking his own erection, a wet line smeared over his stomach. He closed his eyes so he didn’t come right there.

“Why are you so good at this,” he said, groaning.

L made a pleased noise around his dick, more vibration than sound. He pulled off with an obscene pop and licked him from base to tip, swirled his tongue around the head.

“I am a man of many talents, Light,” he said before swallowing him down again. Light trembled with the effort of not thrusting into L’s mouth and making him shut up for once.

“I-I’m about to come,” he warned, voice strained, but L just quickened his pace, hand coming up to wrap around the base of Light’s erection as he sucked.

When Light finally felt his body growing taut, he grabbed a fistful of L’s hair and spilled into the other man’s mouth with a choked-off moan. L took as much as he could and licked up the rest, causing Light to jump a little as he lapped at the oversensitive skin.

After he was finished, Light peered at L sleepily from under his bangs. “Did you need me to help you...?” In answer, L’s lips quirked up in a small smile as he wiped his hand on a fallen cushion and buttoned his jeans. “...Oh, you’re gross.”

“I will take care of it later.”

Light fell back against the couch, exhaustion catching up with him. “We should go to bed,” he said. “To sleep,” he added at the hopeful look he received.

“Light-kun is so responsible,” said L with a sigh.

Light looked at the mess of case files and chocolate wrappers they’d made. “That’s debatable.”

L stood. “Scoot over,” he said, nudging Light with his leg. Light made room and L nestled in next to him, forehead pressed to his shoulder, legs tangling with his. Up this close, he smelled faintly of coffee and chocolate. “Sweet dreams, Light,” he said with a yawn.  

“Mm.” Light closed his eyes. He supposed he would count this round as L’s victory, but there was always tomorrow night…


End file.
